Tainted
by A writer named faliure
Summary: When Rei broke her heart...she took her life...A poem about Rei and OC...If u dont like death...dont read...


Tainted.

I don't own beyblade or anyone in it…I only own my OC Saian Hyuski who is paired with Rei Kon

Note: Those of who are insulted by suicide should click the back button right now.

_THE TRUTH ALSO SUCKS MORE THAN LIFE...HERE'S THE POEM_

There was a soft click. And the Cd was in.

Saian loved the music, she loved the way it made her feel when she was like this.

Depressed, sad, angst! All the joys of being a hormonal teenager.

She couldn't stop crying. Rei, her one true love, had broken up with her and left her all alone, with nothing but her broken heart and a dragon pendant. His.

He gave it to her when night after their first kiss, and she had never taken it off. Now, she was to die with it.

Tonight. Tonight was perfect to go through with it. She was going to commit suicide. And she'd finally be free! Free of Rei, of love, of life itself. Finally.

All this pain

All this torment

All this sweet, deep, temptation

Gone, with the cut of a knife and a gush of blood that would cleanse her of her impurities, cleanse her off life.

She wanted to feel herself bleed. She wanted die for not being perfect. She was punishing herself for not being up to his standards. She'd never be his.

He blamed it all on communication, but she knew him like the palm of her hand. Rei had found someone new, someone much better. Living perfection. Someone who just wasn't her.

Sobbing, she stripped herself of her clothes. They lay all in the floor, in tall heap.

No heavy garments were attached to her now. She'd die, just as she was born. Naked, covered in blood and tears.

She went inside the pink bathroom. So princess like, so beautiful, so unlike her. The best place to die would be the place where you belong less. The place that was made for you yet you never really fitted in. In here, she was like ogre among faeries.

She turned on the faucet and sat on the cold marble floor. The cold water flowed into the tub. So crystal, so clean, so pure, and soon, it'll be tainted with her blood, with her life, with her love for Rei. And best of all, It'll wash away the pain.

She stuck her fingers into the growing water, cherishing touch for the last time. She swarmed the tip of her finger in circles, watching as small water tornados danced, danced, and faded. She was, fading away too. Slowly, but surely, she'd end up being nothing, just like them. She'd end up just as she'd started. Just like they did too.

Over her toilet, sat the only object she'd cherish her entire life. A worn, soft, brown teddy bear. He had been with her through all the tough and good times. And now, he'd watch her end it.

Next to the teddy bear sat a knife. Its steel so smooth, so perfect. The ridges so beautifully carved. It had to be a crime to die at the cut of such perfection.

When the tub was entire filled. She held the knife and stepped into the pure liquid, sinking her impure body into it. The water was cold, Goosebumps ran down her arms as she thought about what she was just about to do. Finally, Finally, Finally!

She had thought about it so many times before, yet he stopped her from doing it briefly. Rei was the one who brought her happiness and as abruptly as he gave it to her, he took it away.

She cried.

Her happiness, her pain away, her love.

And without any hesitation, the cold metal met her skin. It sank deep into it, and a rush of blood flowed out of it. She smiled. And sunk her wrist into the water, tainting it.

She was being cleansed.

She watched as the red liquid mixed with the crystal one.

She did it again in her other arm.

And after bleeding her pain away, she smiled her last smile. She cried her last tear. She thought her last thought. She had achieved perfection through silence.

She was dying.

Rei, her one true love, was with her when she finally died.

She never regained consciousness.

He was never able to tell her how sorry he was.

And as he sat next to Saian, in the hospital, while they made the last attempts to save her,

He cried and thought….

"What have I done?"….

That's it… Review please….


End file.
